Sorry Lads
'''Sorry Lads '''is the second track from Dave McPherson's third EP A Bridge For Burning. The song is lighthearted and the lyrics refer to men being rude and jealous of the writer because of his girlfriend. Lyrics I met this bloke today, he looked at me in a very strange way, I did nothing I smiled politely, he stuttered over the words he was trying to say And he gave me the evil eye, revealed the fangs behind his smile Oh, my, a yellow grin never shone so wicked I wondered 'what is his problem? Is it my stupid hat or my annoying accent?' I know that some people feel that way but this guy did not even give me a chance I thought nothing of it, but then the same thing happened to me the very next weekend What could it be? I thought it was going well, but all these guys have got their eyes on my girl Thought it was going swell but the awkwardness of talking to these pricks is hell I suppose you can never tell, to discover all their dark secrets, well, oh, well I've got news for you, my son, I ain't going anywhere I ain't going anywhere I met this prick today, he laughed at me silently It seems there's quite a lot of these bitter people, thick as treacle Why don't you get it into your thick skull that the hole in your heart will have to be filled elsewhere If it's even still worth filling I know that you think that you've had it hard, we've all got problems, fickle problems to deal with There any problems? Problems always have solutions, easy Easy come, easy go, same old songs at a different show is all I know Or so you think Yeah, I thought it was going well, but all these guys have got their eyes on my girl Thought it was going swell but the awkwardness of talking to these pricks is hell I suppose you can never tell, to discover all their dark secrets, well, oh, well I've got news for you, my son, I ain't going anywhere I ain't going anywhere, I ain't going anywhere, I ain't going anywhere Bitter boys, the feeling will dry, they'rewaiting for nothing on their own Building up meaningless resentment for something they can't understand My sympathy for your apathy, crybaby, maybe you will learn Whiskey won't save you now, chasing a fairytale, bless your tortured soul Bless your tortured soul with muddy puddle water Thought it was going well, but all these guys have got their eyes on my girl Thought it was going swell but the awkwardness of talking to these pricks is hell I suppose you can never tell, to discover all their dark secrets, well, oh, well I've got news for you, my son, I ain't going anywhere I ain't going anywhere, I ain't going anywhere, I ain't going anywhere I'm sorry lads, sorry lads I ain't going anywhere Appearances *A Bridge For Burning *Rarities Part One (live recording) Other The live recording of this track features then-InMe guitarist Ben Konstantinovic on electric guitar. The performance is prefaced by McPherson's "This is a song about dickheads and it goes like this". The album version is a home recording. Personnel Dave McPherson - vocals, guitar Ben Konstantinovic - guitar (live version)